Statetalia meets the world Countries!
by ninja from the land of tacos
Summary: Well, pretty much its America's 50 states meeting the world countries... Crappy summary is crappy xD Rated M for yaoi goodness and cursing in future chaoters
1. BIGINNING!

This is my first Hetalia Fanfic ^.^ I hope ya like it and I do not own Hetalia or its character u.u

I only own my OC and my friends own theirs.

* * *

America sighed heavily, he was slowly getting a head ache from his "kids" from their bi-monthly state meetings. Like always, The states we fighting from their differences.

The original 13 colonies were arguing that all of the western states; ie California, South Texas, Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico, Alaska, and Hawaii, needed to embrace more "American" traditions.

However at the same time, the North and South states were glaring daggers at each other; still mad about the Civil war.

The Ex-Spanish colonies were arguing amongst themselves about how much South Texas babied California. Arizona, and Nevada were all yelling in their native languages ((Spanish)) at California* who was replying in his many known Asian and European languages. New Mexico was trying to quell the arguing

The Mid-western states were being bullied by Michigan while Minnesota, being the kind and loving state everyone knew, was telling them to calm down and relax about their brother state.

Hawaii was watching everyone boredly, hoping that her island goddess, Pele, wouldn't cause another volcanic eruption that would nearly kill her again.

And lastly, Alaska was watching everyone as if it was an enjoyable television show; everyone once in a while staring at California. Which irritated Minnesota a lot since he also had his eye on the golden state..

Which left Florida and Washington, who were just simply cuddling with each other as they slept.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone listen to me in my totally heroic voice!" America yelled, having a burger in his hand.

The whole room became silent right after America spoke.

America grinned his "heroic" grin, "Look guys, we need to get this meeting rolling or it'll never end by the time its dinner."

"But why do we even have these stupid meetin's if we hardly get anything done?" Kentucky asked, brandishing his beloved shot gun, to the dismay of Tennessee whom was sitting next to him.

"Kenny, could you put that thing away? This isnt the place for it." Tennessee sighed.

"I kinda agree with Tenn, you should put that away before it goes off." South Texas said.

Kentucky rolled his eyes, "it wont."

"Says you! Your gun went off the last time and nearly shot me!" North Texas yelled.

"Serves you right!"

Wisconsin slammed his hands on the table, "For the love of gott! Can we just get this meeting over and done with so we can go back to our normal lives?"

Everyone fell silent once again.

"Thanks Wisconsin!" America grinned, "Anyways! We all need to cut spending! Cali and York, that means you need to stop buying imports if you dont sell more exports. Texases, you two will monitor their spending and take away their credit cards if necessary. Alaska and Minnesota, you two will monitor the other states since you two have the abilities for it."

California gave a childish whine, "I dont want to! The new XBox is coming out soon with MW3!"

"What a brat." New York stated, "I need to spend more because of my high fashion creations."

"Whatever! My games are way more important!"

"as if! All you do is just waste hours in front of a television and play that game!"

South Texas sighed heavily as she watched her bother and fiancee argue , "What a I going to do with those two..."

North Texas laughed and egged them on.

Since the only two states at the moment that hadnt starting fighting ((all of the arguments started up again)); Alaska and Minnesota both decided to separate The Golden state from the Big apple before a lawsuit was ensured.

"Come on California~ Lets go out to a nice club and get a few drinks, da?" Alaska smiled at the him, "My treat."

Minnesota patted the New Yorker's shoulder, "Dont pay any attention to him~ He's just a child remember~"

New York gave him a disapproving look but agreed.

America jumped up on the table in a flash, "OH! Dudes! The other countries what to meet you all!"

That one statement made everyone freeze, from Alabama to Wyoming. The whole room fell dead silent.

If there was one thing that scared the shit out of all 50 states; it was the world countries. Especially France, Spain, England, Russia and Mexico.

* * *

Ending notes :3

California (In my eyes) is a dude. Despite what everyone else says o-o And Washington Wisconsin and Florida are mines D

South Texas, Nevada, Arizona and New Mexico belongs to my friend Mochi. She has all rights to them. ((her DA acc .com))

The rest of the states belong to mi amiga Tere~ ((Her DA is


	2. Trip to Germany filler chapter

Le chapter 2~!

Corrections from the last chapter!

Hawaii belongs to my friend Al-chan from DRRR chat and FB

and Nevada belongs to Tere, not Mochi :3

* * *

All the states we in a state of panic ((no pun intended)); they didnt want to face their previous 'parents'.

Alaska really didnt mind since he talked to Russia every once in a while.

Hawaii was still pissed off at Japan ((No they are not related nor is she the love child of America and Japan)) about Pearl harbor.

South Texas still had a rocky relationship with Spain and Mexico.

The states that were sold in the Louisiana Purchase was bitter towards France.

The original 12 colonies hated England.

However... there are several countries that the states DO like and trade with constantly. Italy, Romano, Canada, China and South Korea.

* * *

California gripped the arm of his airplane seat tightly as America made sure he was buckled in correctly with stainless steel buckles, "I dont want to go!I really dont want to see Mexico!" he yelled.

South frowned at her brother's reaction; so did Nevada, New Mexico, Arizona and Colorado. They know the reason why he avoided going to the Cinco de Mayo celebrations and Mexico's birthday. Out of all of Mexico's colony states; the golden state was the least wanted.

"Hey California~ How about I treat you to cake once we land~?' Minnesota suggested, "Oui? I know a great place in Germany that has wonderful pastries~"

That caused Alaska to growl slightly, "I'll even join you if you want." he shot a dark look at the state's physician(1).

South narrowed her eyes, "Oi! Back away from mi hermanito!" she snapped, "I dont want you two messing with him!"

"Hermana... Ven aqui per favor?" Cali whimpered.

"Claro que si." South stood up, earning a glance from New York, "Dont worry, I just got to see whats wrong." she smiled then placed a chaste kiss on his lips before going over to her sibling.

"Can you two leave for a few moments?" South Texas forced a smile, which looked threatening if you werent used to it. Both the Doctor and Russian got up and went back to their respected seats.

South hugged her brother tightly and started to sing an old lullaby to soothe his nerves. Which did work since he fell asleep moments later. South quickly went to her seat and buckled up moments before the plane took off to Berlin, Germany.

* * *

America and his states checked into a very large hotel, a nine story building which meant about 5 or 6 states per floor. California was in a room near Pennsylvania, Minnesota, New Mexico and Kentucky. South Texas was sharing a room with New York which was near Arizona, Indiana North Texas and Tennessee. ((too lazy to do the rest so... yeah =3 ))

Mississippi walked down the hall to Minnesota's room to ask him something, completely oblivious that he is completely afraid of her.

Alaska was on his way down the hall to Cali's room, having a bottle Vodka and a box of cake at hand.

Wyoming was at the bar with the southern states having a beer or two.

Washington and Florida were in the Sunshine's states room, having a little _fun_~

And the rest of the states were tired from the horrible jet lag so they were asleep.

* * *

Not much motivation for this chapter.

(1): Minnesota is the appointed Doctor for all 50 states of America and America himself.

Some history~:

California was practically given away to the United states in 1850. Mexico didnt like the way the Californians kept their Spanish traditions after Mexico won their independence. So when America had their eyes set on the gold filled state, it was given away without an issue after the Mexican American war.

this was told to me by my 63 year old history teacher so if you think its wrong well I hope you stir the pudding.


End file.
